Konoha's angel
by rengan
Summary: This story is a crossover between Bleach and Naruto. Couples:narurukia, kibahaku, kakashizu, asukure
1. Chapter 1

**Konoha's Angels**

**Prologue**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I own Scott, Alexander, Gabriel and Sean.**

**I want to appoligise to whoever wrote A fox among the hounds. RxR**

_How it All Began_

"Is this him?" asked a wild-looking, brown-haired woman who was currently holding up a blond-haired infant with whisker marks.

"Yes Tsume. This is the boy you are going to raise," replied an old man in red and white robes.

The woman named Tsume quirked an eyebrow at the statement. "Forgive the question Lord Hokage, but why, of all people would you choose _me_ to raise this particular boy?" she queried.

Sarutobi chuckled. "My dear Tsume, the boy is an orphan and the Kyuubi's jailer. He needs a mother and…" his voice dropped to a whisper. "It was stated in the Yondaime's will that his son be raised in a loving family should anything happen to him or his wife."

Tsume's eyes widened. "The boy is the Yondaime's son and the container of the _monster_ that killed my husband?"

"Yes," nodded the old man. "But this is an S-class secret. No one knows this except you and me. Don't breathe a word about this to the village and the other clans. The last thing we need is the boy to be ostracized by his own community."

"Of course, I understand," gasped Tsume. "But I still do wonder, why did you choose me to be the boy's mother? Why not Yoshino? Or Mikoto? Or…"

Sarutobi chuckled again. "Tsume, the reason I chose you is because I feel that you are the best kind of mother there is. You appear harsh, but you are fair and you love your children dearly. Yoshino is the kind of mother that would nag her children to no end, and Mikoto is the kind of mother that spoils and babies her children. I want the boy to grow up into a well-rounded individual, not a henpecked rebel or a spoiled brat."

"O-of course, Lord Hokage." Tsume blushed at the compliment on her maternal skills. "I will raise this pup as if he was my own. Kiba and Hana will be glad to have a new brother."

As Tsume Inuzuka got up to leave, the Hokage called her attention once more. "One more thing," he said. "The child already has a name."

"So what is his name?"

"His name is _Naruto_."

As Tsume walked down the streets of Konoha, she looked down to the baby sleeping peacefully in her arms. '_Naruto Inuzuka,_' she smiled at the child. '_A wonderful name for my wonderful new son._'

The years flew by relatively quick as life in the Inuzuka household went by as normal. Or what was normal by Inuzuka standards. Hana, now seven, began her first day at the Academy. When she went, the boys- Naruto and Kiba began clamoring to go with her. When Tsume said no, the boys threw themselves to the ground and began a screech-a-thon that could be heard throughout the Land of Fire. This of course was quickly remedied when Tsume said that she was going to take them to the park instead.

At the park, the boys were supervised by the watchful eyes of Tsume and her canine partner Kuromaru. As the two boys began to frolic in the grass, the Inuzuka clan head took the time to assess her children.

Hana, her eldest, was the only daughter. After loosing her father in such an early age, she was always in a hurry to grow up. She also acted as if she was more mature than what she was supposed to be, causing her to sometimes be annoyed by her brothers' childish antics.

Kiba, her biological son, was older than Naruto by three months. He was a wild little spitfire who constantly got into trouble. Tsume chuckled at the memory of Kiba when he chased after a puppy to only get stuck in its kennel. It took some axle grease and the help of Shikaku Nara and Chouza Akimichi to get him out.

Then there was Naruto, her youngest and adopted son. He was always cheerful and energetic. In some ways, he was like Kiba, but where Kiba was very wild, Naruto was somewhat more behaved. Unfortunately, that didn't mean that he didn't make his share of trouble. In all truth, both Kiba and Naruto were practically inseparable. One was never without the other. It was also apparent that wherever the two boys went, trouble was sure to follow.

"What are you thinking?" Kuromaru's voice broke the silence.

Tsume sighed, an unlikely act from an Inuzuka. "Nothing much. Just thinking about the pups and their progress." She sighed again. "They grow up so fast. Hana's going to school, and those boys, as wild they are, are turning out quite nicely."

"Hn. Yes, those boys are the epitome of the power of your clan," replied the black dog.

Just then, a piercing howl cut their conversation short. Kiba had apparently stepped into an anthill and got bitten by fire ants as Naruto pointed and laughed. Shaking her head, Tsume went over to calm her hysterical sons.

Four more years had passed. During that duration of time, the Inuzuka children had made new friends. When Hana was eight, her mother gave her not one, but three partners to work with, the Haimaru triplets. The puppies bonded well with the little girl. It wasn't long after that Hana began her veterinary studies to help her animal partners.

As for Naruto and Kiba, their time at the park also helped them gain new friends. So far, they had made friends with the second generation Ino-Shika-Cho trio, the Aburame _and_ Hyuuga heirs, and a civilian girl by the name of Sakura Haruno.

However, new friends also came with new enemies or rivals, in a sense. Hana had come home crying on her third day of school saying that one Itachi Uchiha had called her meals "dog food" after she offered him some. Naruto and Kiba had also declared war upon Itachi's younger brother Sasuke after they demanded him to tell the elder Uchiha to apologize to their sister and Sasuke just "hnned" and walked off.

Since then, there was a sort of family feud between the Inuzukas and the Uchihas. It became a common occurrence for the Inuzuka brothers to go to the Uchiha district and lob stink bombs over the fence just to have Fugaku Uchiha drag them off to their mother, engage into a verbal World War III with her, and stalk off, fuming about barbarous ways of the Inuzuka. As for the boys, being _grounded_ was an understatement.

It was now Naruto's sixth birthday. The party was being held in the Inuzuka's backyard, and it was abuzz with the excited chatter of the children concerning the fact that they would be going to the Academy next year. The excitement and joy was further amplified when Sakura said her parents said she could go to the Academy along with her friends.

The children had a lot of fun. There were games like "Fish the koi" and target practice. There had been prizes and cake. But best of all were the gifts Naruto received from his friends and family. His family had gotten him a set of shuriken and kunai. Shikamaru, being the lazy-butt that he was, brought a monetary gift. Chouji had brought him a coupon book of all the eateries in Konoha. Ino had brought him a potted cactus, as Naruto had an interest in horticulture. Sakura had given him a set of new clothes, and Hinata had given him a frog plushy. Lastly, Shino had given him a stainless steel watch-compass, which made Kiba a little jealous.

All in all, it was a day of fun and surprises, but the biggest surprise was when the Hokage had shown up after everyone had left. He let Naruto wear his hat as his picture was taken, and gave him a long gift wrapped in canvas. Curious, Naruto had asked Sarutobi what was inside, but the old man only chuckled and told him to open the gift. The content filled Naruto with awe and joy. The Hokage's present was a short one-edged sword, the kind of sword that ninjas used.

"Thanks, Ji-ji!" Naruto cried, hugging the old geezer.

"You're more than welcome, Naruto," replied the old man. "You'd better take care of that sword you know." He gave the boy a wink. "That's the Yondaime's blade."

The following howl of joy was actually registered on the Richter scale.

**______________________________________________________**

In the same year, the Anbu found three boys of age 6. They had each five sommening tattoos on their forearms and each had a wolf pup at their side. The boys were siblings , more exactly triplets. They had a very interesting kekkei genkai.

The Anbu took the boys to the hokage.

"Hokage – sama we found these three children near the part of the village where kyuubi attaked" said the Anbu with the cat mask.

" What do we do with them?" asked the Anbu with the tiger mask. The boys were unconscious and looked like they had been tortured.

" Call Tsume Inuzuka back. And wake the children up, I want to talk to them myself." Said the Hokage.

It took them better than one hour to wake the three boys. When the boys woke up, they looked around them. When they first saw the old man Hokage they tried to run away. The problem is that their body protested so all they did was to cry allowed.

"Why do you look as you are six?" asked the aged Hokage.

" Our family did experiments on us before they died, and some snake guy or something like that did the same." Said one of the boys, who was dressed in a nice dark-green panties , a dark blue shirt and had a backpack on his back. He looked like he was six when in reality he was only four years old.

" What kind of experiments did your family on you, if you don't mind" asked the Hokage.

" Our parents weren't pleased with our kekkei genkai , and wanted to try and made us have the Inuzuka clan's kekkei genkai. I mean come on, we are very pleased with our kekkei genkai." Said the same boy.

" What kind of kekkei genkai do you have" asked the Hokage.

" You won't laugh,right?" asked another one of the boys.

" Laugh? Why? No, I won't laugh" said the Hokage.

" Well we have almost the same kekkei genkai as the Inuzuka, a doujutsu that is a combination between sharingan and byakuggan, we named these doujutsu the rengan. The fact that we have been the fourth hokage's children, that Naruto or whatever his name is is our younger brother, that this is only a henge – we are fourteen actually. We have a telephaty too. And dad is the leader of an orgazition that is called Akatsuki and no,they don't look for bijuu, they only look after us and Naruto and Inuzuka –san here or we can go to them." Replied Gabriel. The boys names were Gabriel, Alexander, Sean, Scott.

'What he meant that Minato is alive? And what did he mean by being Naruto's older brother's?' thought the aged man.

Then suddenly a door opened and in walked a 6 year old blonde-haired boy and a woman with red marks on her cheeks. They looked at the four teens in the room. They dropped the henge after they told the truth to the hokage.

When they saw Naruto they smiled a happy smile.

" Naruto you have a combined kekkei genkai" Scott told him, proceeding in telling him everything.


	2. Chapter 2

Konoha's Angels

Chapter 1

Inuzuka Tsume and Naruto looked at the four boys like they were crazy. Naruto was a six year old boy, that loved his adopted family. He was dressed in black cargo pants, shinobi shoes and a dark blue shirt.

Before anyone could answer or ask questions , the hokage found the courage to ask.

"What do you that the fourth is alive" Asked the hokage.

" Well what we didn't tell you is that the Namikaze clan besides all the kekkei genkai I told you is that we were descendents from a shinigami prodigal clan in soul society. That meaning that dad asked one of his friends from soul society to help him with the sealing, hence not dieng." Answered Sean.

Then they turned to Naruto and told him mom died in childbirth because of the stress, how they didn't know about the four boys because they grew-up in Soul Society, how they were trained in both ninja and shinigami arts , about the kekkei genkai and the fact that they had 5 summoning contracts not counting the fact that they could summon souls or the shinigami's.

"But that won't help me understand the dog language" pouted adults and the three teens started laughing at the childlishy behavior of Naruto.

" Who said anything about dogs??"asked Scott. " You'll have a wolf pup as your patner"answered Alexander. Gabriel looked at the watch.

" Well we can ask dad if he wants to come back to Konoha." One of the boys said.

" We have to go, train and live well Naruto. One day you will become great" Told Gabriel to Naruto. "We will send you your wolf pup when you will have eight."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimare: I don't own Naruto or Bleach**

Konoha's angels

After the four boys left, Tsume looked prehedent at Sarutobi with a look that screamed 'what the hell was that'. She wasn't sure what to think. Naruto wasn't old enough to know about the sealing. And yet these young teenagers told him everything, including who his parents were. At the moment Naruto's face told her everything she need it to know , the young child couldn't keep his tears away from his babyish cheeks, so he let the tears flowing freely on his cheeks and started sobbing softly.

Tsume couldn't resist anymore so she knelt down and hugged the child she came to think as a child. Currently it was Sunday, the next morning the child would start his first day at the academy. It was a very smart, genius sometimes, child. The ninja in the village sometimes said that he was a prodigy. He wasn't loud or stupid, and he started to train since he was a 4 year old. He was a very kind-hearted teen, and he preffered the practicle training over book-smarts. His adopted family taught him a lot.

Now back to the story, he hoped that he will see them again and that they will tell him stories about his parents.

" Naruto, honey, let's go home. You have academy tomorrow, you'll need to be full prepared." Said Tsume.

"Hai, let's go" said a teary Naruto.

The two of them walked trough Konoha while people occasional bow down to them. The people of Konoha knew what Naruto had inside of him and never once hated him. The children didn't know and didn't have to know. Naruto was a loner but knew to interact with people his age if need it. Right now he was going to the academy only for one year and then he had to give the genin exam.

"Well we are home. Just trie this year to do ok, ok? Just one year and then you will graduate" said Tsume.

" Thanks mom, I'm going to bed, love yah"said Naruto.

~ Time skip 1 year~

It had 1 year since then. The 4 teens had come finally to Konoha. Their father , Minato Namikaze , had went back to soul society and didn't want to come back unless it was the birthday of one of his kids. Tsume adopted the 4 teens as her own children and they Jounin status. The council wanted the four to be weapens, but when the four summoned the Senju brothers the council didn't say anything after that.

Today were the genin exams and even though Naruto was only 7 he decided to take the exams.

It was 4 in the morning when woke up and went downstairs to eat. When he went into the kitchen he saw that Tsume , Scott , Sean , Alexander and Gabriel were all seated drinking some tea or coffee.

Naruto approached the table with casualty. He may love his family but even they were slave drivers when came to training. Naruto had on his ankles and wrists charka wheits that right now wre 60 at both ankles and wrists. Back to story, he took a cup of milk and a some cereals and began to eat. After he finished eating he took off training.

Doing a few laps around Konoha ( please notice the sarcasm: a few laps means 300 laps around Konoha), after he finished his laps he went to a training ground to practice his academy taijutsu stance and the Iron fist taijutsu and the Inuzuka taijutsu and all the ninjutsu he knew and genjutsu. It was 7 am when he came back to the compound to prepare for the exam.

Before he left he went to the bathroom to take a shower and then he got dressed in a sleeveless dark-green shirt, some dark red pants, shinobi shoes. He even had his kunai holster on his right feet, a shuriken holster on the hip and some storage scrolls and some explosive tags.

Before he left he went to the kitchen where his older brothersand mother were, and saying good bye he went to the academy. On the way to the academy he was thinking that right now he was chunin level. This year at the academy were entering two hyuuga, a rock and a girl that didn't had a surname. Naruto went to the class where the genin exams were held.

When he entered the room, Naruto saw a very beautiful girl that he had saw in soul society when he went there with hiss brother Gabriel. While blushing Naruto went to her and greeted her. The girls name was Kuchiki Rukia. A very hondsome girl, who liked him back.

"Hi, what are you doing here, weren't you in soul sociecity??"asked Naruto curious.

" Hi to you to, I asked captain Yamamoto to let me stay her" replied Rukia, while thinking ' I asked him because I like Naruto'. She didn't know that Naruto did catch the blush thinking that it madeher mare beautiful.

" Will stay here or go back?"asked Naruto blushing.

"I'm staying, and I'm gladbecause you are a very nice young man" said Rukia.

" Why thank you" said Naruto back to her.

While they were talking to one another they didn't know that Rukia came to Konoha from soul sociecity because they are betrothed.

When the teacher came into the classroom he notice Naruto and Rukia and smiled knowingly. The of them need it a friend off their own age.

" Ok class guiet down" said the teacher. He didn't receive any answer as the children continued to talk, some of them even yelling.

" Settle it down class" said the teacher again. Again no answer. The children continued to talk among themselves. Some off them looking at Naruto with dreamy eyes.

The teacher did a few handsigns and then yelled.

" QUIET DOWN" yelled the teacher at his class. At that the class looked to see who entered the class. It was there sensei, Umino Iruka, a new sensei that started to teach when Naruto entered the academy. He was dressed in the usual chunin attire that was consisted from a dark-blue shirt with the Konoha spiral on his right forearm, a dark-blue pants with bandages on his ankles, black shinobi shoes and a light-green chunin vest.

" Ok children today are the genin exams. We will star with the written portion, then a taijutsu portion and then the ninjutsu portion." Said iruka to the class. Everyone groaned at that. Naruto hated the written tests.

After Iruka gave them the papers Naruto started to write, the problem is that he didn't know all the answer and to copy but couldn't because Iruka was there. He tries everythink but couldn't think of any correct answer. In the end he writes what he thinks that is correct.

After an hour passed Iruka told them to put the pencils and give him the papers.

" Ok, class, let's go outside for the taijutsu portion. I will give there the rules. Let's go outside now" finished Iruka with a smile.

Once they were outside, Naruto asked to be the last. What nobody knew was that Naruto had permission from the Hokage to choose hi teammates. He already chose one, He chose Rukia. Both Rukia and Naruto dicided to let the Hokage choose their last member.

~ Time skip Naruto's battle~ (sorry, to lazy to think of names)

Naruto went to the podium where he had to fight. He had to fight Iruka himself and to lend at leat three punches on Iruka.

Naruto slid himself in the taijutsu form that he invented. Iruka slid himself in the academy taijutsu form. Naruto waited for Iruka to start and then he ran up to Iruka to punch him, who barely dodged and started to spin. It was difficult far Iruka to dodge all of the punches and kicks and started fight a little harder.

But to no use, Naruto's taijutsu form was very powerful. Finally after an hour Naruto lended a kick on Iruka. Naruto started to spin again and tried to lend a second kick, unfortunetly Iruka was prepared. Iruka started to use an ANBU taijutsu form. Naruto continued to spin and to dodge but he coud barely land a hit on Iruka.

It was clear that Iruka was powerful than him, after all Iruka was an ANBU undercover, but still Naruto had 2 more hits to lend and then they would move to the ninjutsu portion. But he could barely breath, he still wasn't fast enough. But at least he tried, and that mattered, and still Naruto was still a 7 year old child.

In his mind he knew that he wasn't that strong and that he needit more training. After another hour Iruka stopped him passing him these portion of of the exam.

They returned back to the class to be instructed about the last portion of the exam.

" You will be tested in the three academy jutsu's" said Iruka.

He tested them until he arived at Naruto.

"Uzumaki Naruto" called Iruka.

Naruto got up from the chair and followed his sensei to the exam room.

Once there Naruto got ready to execute the three jutsu's.

"Ok Naruto" said Iruka " I want you to do first the kawarimi, then henge and Bunshinno jutsu, is that clear" asked Iruka.

" Yes sensei" said Naruto.

Iruka threw a kunai at Naruto and the next second there was a log. After that Naruto got ready to do the henge, wanting to do a little joke, when the smoke cleared the stood a female Naruto and not a copy of Iruka.

Next was the bunshin no jutsu, but because Naruto had way to large chakra capacity he had to do more than one bunshin so that he could pass.

When the exam was finished he went home to find everyone there. Including the Hokage.

**I'd like to do a poll.**

**Possible pairings for Hinata:**

**Shino**

**Kiba**

**Sasuke**

**Shikamaru**

**Choji**

**Another poll:**

**Sasuke banished from the village:**

**Yes**

**No**

**These two poll's will be for another 5-10 chapters**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimare: I don't own Naruto or Bleach**

**Konoha's Angels**

**Chapter 5: Genin exams ( the rookie nine; Naruto jounin sensei)**

As the years went by, Naruto and Rukia had grown closer. Both of them were now fourteen and Jounins.

Let's a little back, shall we? Well after becoming a genin, Naruto and Rukia trained even harder. When Naruto turned 8 his siblings gave him a wolf pup instead of dog pup.

The two of them had to train not only in shinobi arts but also in shinigami arts. After they graduated they had another 6 years the two had to train hard in both arts. They were now beyond kage level, though they were only jounin.

Back to the story, today were the genin exams and the Hokage wanted Naruto and Rukia to take a genin team togheter. Even though they didn't wanted it they did it for the Hokage. Naruto and Rukia wanted to live together after they graduated so Tsume gave them a house right next Naruto's siblings house.

~ place change – the examination room~

Iruka, the teacher of the graduation room, was calling the names off those who were taking the exam. Evantualy he got to the last students. After the exam was over , Iruka told them to come the next morning.


	5. Chapter 5

There is a scheme brewing up with the FF staff and they're planning to take down any and every story over the M rated section (stories with yaoi, yuri, het lemons, song based stories, extreme violence, etc) ...

So on June 23rd, there will be an official Black Out. Authors will not log in, read, or review stories. Those who do not have accounts are also affected by FF's decisions too. Please participate and spread the news! If enough authors take part in this event, FF will know we mean business. Also, if anybody has any information on when this purging on M-rated fics will be please contact me. I would like to know in advance.

SPREAD THE WORD!

copy and pate this into your story updates, communities and forums

thanks


End file.
